


The Jealousy Games

by Aira_Loves_Herself



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - School, Attempt at Humor, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Relationship(s), School, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Loves_Herself/pseuds/Aira_Loves_Herself
Summary: Where they learn Jealousy ain't all that fun to play withOrJisung and Mark are idiots but so is Chenle and Donghyuck





	The Jealousy Games

Chenle wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but maybe the way Mark cups Jisung's cheeks and how he's letting Mark nuzzle their noses together seems to press a few buttons. Still, how is Jisung letting this? And can he get the fuck off of Mark's lap.

 

He sees that Donghyuck is lowkey glaring too, the fork in his hand murdering the innocent sausage bites in the container on his lap. The green monster within them are sure having a field day at this.

 

"Eww, tone down the PDA!" Renjun exclaims, groaning at the couple. "Never knew they're gonna be the gross kind of couple" Jeno says.

 

They've only just announced their relationship a week ago ago, Chenle felt like an arrow went through his heart and Donghyuck was ready to cry but held back as both respectively loved one of the two. 

 

"You're just jealous that you don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend yet" Jisung says with a smug smirk, letting Mark rest a hand on his shoulder. "Says who? I have a boyfriend!" And immediately the rest of the gang turns to look at him with eyes wide as saucers.

 

"You do? Who? How am I not informed of this?" Jeno asks, eyebrows knitting in annoyance. "You jerk ass bitch!! How dare you keep this from us!" Jaemin exclaims. "I am disappointed but not surprised" Donghyuck adds. 

 

"My classmate in Mandarin class, his name is Yangyang." And Renjun spoke of the male as if he's the one who held his world and hung the stars in his skies. It was like another version of Renjun that they've never met.

 

"Oh I've seen him, quite the gorgeous one. A true hottie" Donghyuck admits when he recalled the brown haired Chinese's abosolute beauty. "So now, only No Jaem, Hyuck and Lele who are single!" Jaemin grins at them. "You too dumbass!!"

 

"What? Hell no, I'm perfectly happy living my single amazing independent life, thank you very much"

 

"Well....I....I was planning to confess to this...guy.....do any of you know a Hwang Hyunjin?" Jisung nearly spits out his juice while Donghyuck jaw drops. "Hyunjin? As in Hwang-sexy-and-dangerous-hide-your-boyfies-and-girlies-Hyunjin?" Jsiung asks. 

 

"Didn't he performed with Chani hyung for that event last saturday?" Chenle says. "Yup, that's the one" Renjun gasps, "Oh wow, our Jeno finally have decent tastes and maybe grew some balls too."

 

"OI!!"

 

"Guys that's the bell, we're going to be late for class!!" They quickly scramble up to their feets, Mark brush away Jisung's bangs and place a swift kiss on hia forehead. Chenle whines, "Come on grosser! Let's goooooo!"

 

"You too asshole, come on" Donghyuck drags Mark away, "Really? Were you two hit with a love potion?" Mark rolls his eyes, "Why are you so salty?" Donghyuck turns away and pouts. "Cuz I'm really jealous..." he grumbles. "What was that?"

 

"Nothing! And besides, stop answering my questions with your questions!"

_

 

"Hey, what do you see in Mark hyung?" Chenle asks, the teacher isn't in so the two youngest of the gang thought to just chat. "Hmm? Mark hyung? The world lele, my world to be exact" he gushes, "Ugghh stop with the goo goo eyes!! You're not Park Jisung!! I knew you spend too much time with Hyuck hyung!"

 

"Oh let me be, what about you? Don't have anyone in mind? Personally, I didn't think I'll have a boyfriend before you" that little devil smirks at his best friend. "Well I....I......I do like someone..." Chenle's words spill out in a stammering mess. This got Jisung nearly jumping at him.

 

"Oh my gosh, WHO??? Spill it tiny, I have my best friend privileges and the maknae card and I will not hesitate to use them!" Chenle snorts and push his leaning head away. "He's tall.....and cute.....and kind of awkward at times.......but I love his giggles" Chenle rambles dreamily.

 

"Who we talking here? Our senior? The other Jisung? Wait he's short-" Jisung yelps when a book came in contact with the back of his head. The two turns around to see a glaring Jeongin. "Excuse you but only I, Yang Jeongin, am allowed to talk shit about my hyungs. Especially their heights"

 

They nod and turn back to the front only to burst into laughing. "If only he knew how much bullshit Mark complains to me about Changbin hyung" Chenle whispers. "Sometimes I really envy how close you are with Mark" Chenle threw him a look. "Boi I ain't stealing your man, chill. How low do you think I am?"

 

"With that pretty face of yours? To the core of the earth lele" Chenle screeches and punch the other boy. "When did you learn to throw a punch!! You asshole that hurts!" Chenle smirks in satisfaction "Canada hyung taught me well"

 

 "But c'mon I'm your best bud, who is it??" Chenle's smile slightly faltered. The Chinese gently plays with his fingers, can he really tell? "I can't tell you"

 

"Why not?" Chenle looks at him sadly, "It hurts me because he's taken....." Chenle trailed. "Oh, I'm sorry.......you'll find someone better, I'm sure of it!" Chenle laughs, bitter in his voice.

 

_'I hate you Park Jisung.......you took Mark away from me'_

 

_

 

"How'd you do it?" Mark looks up to his best friend, "Do what?" Donghyuck didn't turn to look at him. "Confess" there was sorrow of some sort in his voice.

 

"I don't know......it just happened, but we shared a kiss then, so it was nice y'know?" Donghyuck shakes his head, the other kids on the field are getting more lively but he could only feel the ache in his chest. "You like him that much?"

 

"Yeah......Jisung is always so adorable and those cute sounds he makes sometimes." Donghyuck tried hiding his growing irritation because Jisung is more than that, Jisung isn't just a cute kid. 

 

" Treat him right.....or I'll come after you" he mumbles, Mark understands because Jisung had been his second-almost-rival when it comes to Hyuck's best friend title.

 

"But what about you Hyuck? For someone who loves romance you're still single" the boy didn't move for a second before turning to look at his best friend in the eye. He wants to scream at him that he is in love with his boyfriend since 2nd grade but "Chenle, I like Zhong Chenle" 

 

'Brain, what are you up to?!?' Donghyuck thought. Mark's jaw dropped to the floor, "What?" Chenle? How? When? "Yeah, I have thing for cute boys too" Mark can't believe his ears. This wasn't the plan, heck the plan was bust from the start!

 

"O-oh.....I didn't know....." Donghyuck chuckles, "Don't worry, I'll treat him like a princess that he is" 

 

_

 

"Okay we fucked up" Mark exclaims as Jisung pulls him into his room. They met up at Jisung's to talk about their issue. "I knew this fake dating to get them jealous plan is stupid." Jisung groans. "What exactly happened?"

 

"He........he....I'm sorry but he likes Chenle Sungie" Jisung feels a sting to his heart, what? "Donghyuck likes Chenle, told me he's going to confess tomorrow....." Jisung feels his world starting to rain. 

 

"Chenle won't tell me who he likes......but he did say it was someone taken so you still have a chance." Mark hugs the younger. "Sungie I'm sorry" Jisung shakes his head "I'm okay"

_

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hello Chenle, are you free?"

 

"Yeah, why hyung"

 

"I need to talk to you about something, meet me at NCT Stop café."

 

"Is it that important?"

 

"Its about Mark, Jisung and our obvious crush on them, I have a plan"

 

"Sounds like trouble......I'm in.......be there in five"

**Author's Note:**

> I tired
> 
> I really did


End file.
